Temporary Home
by mileyworld
Summary: Lost and alone in this scary world, she just needs to find her Prince Charming to escape the never ending nightmare she's trapped in. But the possibility of him being the most popular guy in school is pretty narrow, or is it? Summary is crap. NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it's sort of based on Carrie Underwood's song Temporary Home, which is so beautiful and sad :'( But lemme know what you think and if i should update, please?**

**Chapter 1.**

_**A new beginning.**_

It was definately hard, adjusting to new environments but she was used to it. She had been transferred from family to family. She recieved more rejection than she did love, but it was life and after a while she had learned to deal with it and move on. So here it was another place to call home. Now a days she never used the word home, it was always a temporary home because sooner or later she was shipped off to another family. She didn't have a home or a family. She was alone in this big world and it was killing her, but never did she show it on the outside. Faking a smile was easy for her. Heck she didn't even know what a geniue smile or laugh felt like because she had spent so many years practicing to fake them. Pain could easily be blocked and bars securely protected her heart, yet she never stopped believing that someone in this world had the key to those bars and she hoped she would meet him one day.

Miley stepped out into the California sunshine. She sighed and rolled her eyes, perfect. Everyone had created this perfect image for LA, but she wasn't so naive to think that everything and everyone was so perfect and beautiful and she knew she was going to have to handle the ugly side of LA for a while. But then again was she? As she made her way up the drive and stared at the giant house standing in front of her she had to wonder, did everyone have such extravagant houses in LA? She had never been here and had only seen this place on TV, and of course they aren't going to show any run down areas on all the teen dramas.

As she got nearer the door the social worker gave her a look and up appeared the smile she used to try and make a good impression. Obviously it didn't work, seeing as no family ever kept her longer than three months. The front door opened and there stood a middle aged woman with dark curly hair, the biggest smile lighting up her face. Miley was given a gentle push inside the house. As she stumbled forward her mouth gaped open. It was the biggest and most beautiful house she had ever seen. Why would people with this amount of money want to foster someone like her? She was lead into the living room where the rest of the family were awaiting her arrival.

"Hi Miley, I'm Denise and this is my husband Paul and our sons Kevin, Joe and Nick." She said in a warm, friendly tone. Miley just smiled back, blushing slightly. You would think that after meeting a million different families she'd be confident, but truth was underneath everything she was a shy, broken little girl. "We are going to do whatever we can to make you feel right at home. So if you ever need anything, just ask."

"Okay so why don't you's all get to know each other while we go over the paperwork, ok?" The social worker said with that stupid, plastered grin upon her fake face. Oh how Miley hated all social workers. In her opinion they were all fake, acting like they want to know everything and help, but really they couldn't care less, they just wanted all the gossip.

"Come on, we'll show you to your room," Joe said, jumping and grabbing Miley's hand, leading her out the room. Kevin and Nick followed and together the four of them made their way up the stairs and to Miley's new room, with Joe and Kevin asking question about her life. Nick said nothing, trailing along silently behind. They reached Miley's new room and Kevin dropped her suitcase on the floor, she hadn't even known he had brought it up with them.

"Thank you," she smiled, turning to face them room and admire it. Wow, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"No problem. The toilet is just in there," Kevin said pointing to a door that stood beside the wardrope. "And we'll just go and let you get cleaned up and settled. Come downstairs when you're ready."

And then she was left alone. She took a seat on the edge of the bed. This place, the people - it was so different and unusual to anything else she had ever experienced before. Never did people treat her with so much respect and for once she felt a little at ease. She hoped that she was here to stay a little longer than a few months. They seemed like they could be the family to help mend her a bit, so that she would finally be ready to fly away and experience the world on her own.

She had always been one to quickly judge people and usually her judgements were correct. This time she prayed that they were right. Denise and Paul seemed like the perfect parents; people who would love and cherish you in their hearts. Kevin was like that perfect big brother who would teach you life's personal lessons and who would be there for you and protect you with his life. Joe was the goofball of the family. The one who liked to play jokes on everyone and the one who needed attention, but at the same time he would be someone you could talk to about anything and know that he would be there for you. And Nick ... Miley knew he wasn't happy about her being there and she knew she wouldn't being seeing a lot from him and that she should maybe just stay out of his way. She noticed that the family, excluding Nick, were real pumped about having a girl in the house and Miley could tell it was going to be interesting.

After spending an hour on her own, and also putting away her stuff she made her way downstairs. Unsure of where to go she decided to have a look around, I mean she was going to be living here. Her hand touched the cool metal and she slowly turned the door knob. Music was heard from the other side of the door, but when she entered it stopped. Nick was sat, staring at her from the piano. No emotion was placed on his face but Miley couldn't turn away, something small danced within his eyes, yet she couldn't make it out.

"What do you want?" Oh the charmer, first thing he says to Miley. She knew they were going to get along brilliantly.

"Nothing, I was just -" She was all flustered and felt her cheeks burning up as she witnessed some real emotion in Nick's face. Her heart began to pace faster than usual and her stomach started doing flips as Nicks rage was showing in his appearance.

"Just get out, I'm busy." He mumbled.

"Do you write songs?"

"Yes, now leave I'm busy writing one."

She quickly left and allowed the door to shut after her. For a while she stood with her back against the door, in shock from the new feelings she just experienced. They were completely undescribeable, but she knew she was in trouble. The muted piano filled her ears and she slid her eyes shut.

"Hey Miley, what are you doing?" Joe's voice was heard and she snapped her eyes open.

"Oh nothing, I was just um, having a look around and stuff," she said in a flustered voice.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour. Rule one, don't go into that room," he said pointing to the room behind Miley. "Nicholas doesn't like people disturbing him or touching his stuff."

"Got it," she said, mentally noting that fact and she was going to make sure she wouldn't forget it.

--

Miley lay in her new bed, reflecting on the day. It had been like one magnificent dream, one she hoped she would never wake up from. Everyone had been so welcoming and so excited about her joining the family and she was so glad that this was the family she had moved on to. But there was the Nick issue and that wasn't going away, and neither were the feelings she felt whenever he entered a room. It was strange and yet sort of comforting. She had a feeling he was the one slowly removing those bars from her heart, one by one and boy was she scared. But that was today and tomorrow would be a new day, filled with new challenges and new experiences. But for now she was just happy to be in such a friendly environment, but it still was just temporary home and it would be a long time before she could ever call this home.

**Should I continue? Tbh, it's all blah.**

**/nileylife **

**tweet, tweet? nileylife**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this chapter is really pointless and sort of boring, but trust me drama will arrive. I'm planning on badly Niley's relationship up to the point where she hates him and then boom ;) With twists inbetween, of course.**

**Ps - sorry for any typos :(**

**Chapter 2**

_Only you can bring me down._

The bright California sunshine crept through the thin curtains early in the morning, awakening Miley and welcoming her into an another day of what was her new Paradise. New adventures were lining up for her and for once she was in a good mood waking up and she was excited about going downstairs to eat breakfast with a family. Not even twenty four hours had gone by and she already felt like part of the family, they made her feel comfortable and at ease, well except Nick who rarely spoke and rarely looked at her. But she didn't need him; Kevin, Joe, Denise and Paul were enough.

She slipped her legs out the bed and made her way to the mirror. Quickly she pulled her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed a hoody that was lying over the back of the chair by the dressing table. She threw it on and made her way downstairs, trying to remember what way it was to the kitchen. If they were even in the kitchen? She didn't know what their usual morning routine was. But she made her way to the kitchen and found them all gathered round the breakfast bar. She smiled to herself as she made her way over to them. It was a beautiful family sight and she was part of it. Nothing could bring her down.

"Morning Miley," Kevin smiled as she took a seat beside him.

"Good morning."

A plate was placed in front of her, piled with pankcakes, bacon, sausages and eggs. Never had she been given so much food before. She looked up at Denise, unsure whether all this food was for her. Denise gave her a small nod and a smile and slowly Miley began to eat. Boy did she love this family.

Nick sat opposite her, making no eye contact whatsoever. He was so disconnected from the world, Miley wondered if he even knew she was sitting across from him. He was sitting there in a world of his own, well at least Miley thought until he joined into Kevin and Joe's conversation about the plans for the day.

"I'm going out, so don't include me in any planes," he mumbled in a low voice. Miley's plate ws quickly whisked away before she had even said thank you.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Well why don't you take Miley out with you and show her around?" Kevin suggested and Miley awkwardly smiled at Nick who just laughed.

"Yeah cause I'm going to do that," he laughed and Miley's smile disappeared.

"Nicholas," Denise warned and the laughter stopped.

"No, no. It's fine," Miley said, not wanting to cause trouble. Truthfully she didn't want to go anyway, what could be more awkward than spending a day with Nick and his friends?

"Nick take her, show her around."

--

To Miley's suprise that was all it took to convince Nick and so here she was, sitting in the front of his car beside him. The silence was killing her, but she didn't know what to say and she was afraid to say anything incase he just blanked her. The radio was turned on and was so loud that Miley couldn't even hear her own thoughts, but it was alright because at least it was something that was cutting the awkward silence. She sat and glanced out the window, watching the beautiful sights of LA pass by.

They pulled up by the beach and Miley suddenly began to feel extremely nervous as she saw the giant group of teenagers gathered on the beach. Nick stopped the car and turned to face Miley.

"Don't do or say anything, ok?" Nick warned and Miley just nodded and stepped out the car. She made her way to the group of Nick's friends, closely behind Nick. She began to feel sick as nerves boiled up inside of her. They all turned round to see Nick walking towards them, confused about why there was an unfamiliar girl following him. A dark haired, pretty girl stood in the lead, her hands placed on her tiny hipbones, her lips pouted. Miley knew she was not thrilled about her being there.

"Hi Nicky," the brown haired girl squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and roughly kissing him on his lips. Miley looked away in disgust at their P.D.A. Everyone turned back round and began soaking up the sun and engrossing themselves in connversation. Miley took Nick's word and sat away, excluded from the group. She sat cross legged, picking up the sand and letting it drain through her fingers. She didn't mind sitting on her own, infact shhe preferred it and had spent most of her life being alone. She looked over at the group and studied them. They sat there wearing their designer clothes, bragging about their money and their popularity. Gossip and scandal was all they cared about in their pretty, little lives. A break up or not being able to get the latest designer handbag was the biggest problem they had to deal with in their precious lives.

A pretty girl with black, straight hair and dark make up made her way over to Miley. She gave Miley a friendly smile and sat beside her. She was different from the group. She wore white ripped shorts and a baggy shirt with a band Miley had never heard off and black converses. While the others wore their abercrombie and fitch shorts with their expensive tank tops, flip flops and bikinis underneath.

"Hi, I'm Demi," she introduced and Miley smiled, looking over at Nick who was sending her death glares. Demi turned to see what Miley was looking at and she turned back to face Miley shaking her head and laughing. "Don't listen to him he's a dill head. Whatever he's told you, ignore it."

"Thanks," she laughed. "I'm Miley."

"Wow, that's a beautiful name. So are you a cousin or what?" Demi asked turning her back on the group and sitting to face Miley, crossing her legs.

"Um no, the Gray's are my new foster parents."

Demi's mouth dropped open, "For real?"

"Mhm," Miley nodded. Apparently telling people his parents decided to foster wasn't first on his list.

"Wow, that's so cool. So where are you from?"

"Orginally Tennessese, but I've been shipped from family to family all over the place."

From the corner of her eye she caught everyone from the group stand up and make their way over to their cars. Miley began to panic. She knew that he wasn't thrilled about her being here, but he wouldn't leave her on the beach with no clue on how to get back. Or would he? Nick and the brown haired girl jumped in his car and suddenly everyone had pulled away. It seems like he would. Great, she thought. Apparently she could be brought down, and she should have known something like this would have happened.

--

After three hours and many wrong turns Miley finally found her way back to the house. Demi had given her directions, but it was hard considering it wass a fifteen minute drive, and she had to talk different path from the one she had taken on the drive down. Her feet were aching and her clothes clung to her body as the sun was slowly melting her. Oh boy did she hate Nick? She knew he wasn't happy with her, but did he really have to leave her stranded in LA?

She entered the house and made her way to the living room, where Denise was pacing the room. When she walked into the room there was a sigh of relief and she was embraced in a giant hug. Miley fell onto the sofa, exhausted and noticed everyone was there, except Nick. Everyone threw Miley questions and she tried answering with minimum words possible. It was tiring. Miley's eyes slid shut but immediately opened as she heard the front door slam shut.

"Mom, she wasn't there," Nick breathed, tired from running from the car into the house.

"Because she's right here," Denise said in a loud, angry tone. Miley cringed, she hated being the cause of family disagreements. "Now I think you owe Miley an apology."

"Sorry," he murmured, making no eye contact.

"It's fine."

"No it's not fine. How could you be so irresponsible? She just moved here and you leave her alone on a beach in LA, in which she had to find her way home. I know you weren't happy about taking her out with you, but you could of at least looked after her and brought her home. God anything could have happened to her!" Denise screamed.

Miley felt so awkward sitting there. She had to admit, it was nice that someone cared so much about her well being after only knowing her a day, but one thing she hated was family arguements. It reminded her of her real family. It was all they ever did, argue argue argue! Until finally her father walked out, leaving her mother alone with a six year old. Most people thought it was strange how she could remember those moments so clearly, but they were the only memories she had of her family, except for one photo. It was those memories of her real family that kept her going and so she used everything inside of her to cling onto them.

--

After what seemed like all of eternity Miley managed to escape to her bedroom. In there she threw herself face down on her bed, missing her mother more than ever. She had never bothered much about her father, considering he didn't care for her. Never did he try and contact her, or make an effort. Miley hadn't heard from him, or recieved a Birthday or Christmas card from him since she was six. Why bother and love someone who didn't show love back? It was a waste and it was something Miley had learnt the hard way.

It didn't take long before Miley fell asleep and when she awoke darkness had swallowed up her room and she opened her bedroom door, unaware of what time it was, and the whole house was in darkness. She shut the door disappointed. She had missed her first dinner with her new family. Surely that wasn't a good impression on the family? This was one family she wanted to impress, the family she hoped would be the one's. After only a day she trusted them, with the exception of Nick of course.

--

**I hope everyone had an amazing New Year, and thank you all so much for your reviews and please keep them coming :) Also follow me on twitter please? /nileylife And ask me questions on formspring, about anything fanfics, jonas brothers, miley, niley, my life .. anything! /nileylife**

**I LOVE Y'ALL xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A New Sensation._

They were all gathered round the breakfast bar the next morning. Laughing and acting like the perfect happy family. Miley stayed low in the background, observing their behaviour. It made her feel comfortable, knowing that for the first time in two years she found a family that was geniuely happy to have her. They were the first family, who she had stayed with, who acted like a family. The doorbell went and Nick jumped off his feet, running to the door whilst his older brothers rolled their eyes. Joe groaned and let his head drop with a loud thud on the table.

"Joseph, manners," Denise warned and Joe lifted his head slowly from the kitchen table with a big, fake grin plastered on his face. A small laugh escaped from Miley's lips as she could see the anguish and pain within Joe's eyes as he forced the smile out. Her head jolted round to the kitchen door as she heard a high pitched laugh echo down the hallway, she turned to face Joe and Kevin who were sitting mimicking the girl and her ear piercing shriek. Nick appeared in the doorway with his arm wrapped awkwardly around the dark haired girl who has at the beach, who was rather annoyed and suprised that Miley was sitting in the kitchen. The girl walked over to Miley and stood at the side of her, Miley shot a quick glance at Joe and Kevin who found it pretty funny.

"Hi, I'm Selena," she smiled. Miley took a long glance at her, her perfect hair and perfect clothes, living in her perfect world.

"Hi," Miley said, turning back to face Joe and Kevin who had stopped laughing.

"You know usually when someone introduces themselves, so does the other person." Her fake high voice was dripping in bitterness.

"You didn't ask for my name," Miley smiled turning back to face Selena.

"Her name is Miley," Nick said leading Selena away and shooting Miley a glare. They left the room and Miley shook her head after them.

"Her name is Miley," Joe mimicked. "I hate her and we bow down to you, master." Both Joe and Kevin jumped from the breakfast bar and ran round to Miley's side, bowing repeatedly until Denise was pushing them out of the room.

"Don't be mean, go upstairs and get dressed." She turned to face Miley as she managed to push her immature sons out of the room. "Upstairs and changed too and then come out the back."

Miley jumped off from her seat, gave Denise a small thank you and ran out the room and upstairs with a smile on her face. A warm feeling begin to slowly grow in her stomach as she felt more and more each day like part of the family. She knew they were spending the day as a family by the pool. Miley found a suitcase that still had a few things in it, things she had never used and would probably never use. There lay a white bikini which one of her first families had bought for her. There was the problem that the past year of being shipped about she had definitely grown, in every possible way. She slipped into the costume and checked it out in the mirror, by some miracle it was her size. She put on a pair of white sweat shorts, a white tank top and pink flip flops and ran down the stairs with a towel and sunglasses in her hand.

She took a step out into the hot LA air and the sun immediately started to kiss her white, porclein skin. She took a seat in the perfect view of the sun and climbed out of her clothes and began to relax, soaking up the sun. It was all so perfect, until there was that high pitched shriek.

Miley looked out the top of her red ray bans to see Selena skipping across the yard, her hips moving trying to tease and seduce the young teenage boy behind her. Except his eyes weren't on his girlfriend, but rather the girl who he usually couldn't even look at. Now his eyes were glued on her perfect figure and she suddenly began to feel very self consciencous. She lay back down and shut her eyes, but she could still sence him staring at her, mentally undressing her and it was scaring her. She still hadn't figured him out and it was driving her crazy. Usually by this point she knew the family inside out, and most of them she did but Nick was just so difficult, but so intoxicating. She couldn't let go. It was going to be dangerous territory and she knew she should just back away, but she couldn't. He was sucking her in with every action.

Every five minutes Miley thanked God for inventing sunglasses. It meant Selena or Nick didn't see every time she rolled her eyes as they did something 'cute' which made her want to barf. They were just so fake and trying to act like the perfect couple. Their whole relationship was a joke. However Joe and Kevin knew every time she rolled those blue orbs, cause usually they did the same, ending in the three of them having a laughing fit.

After a while Denise and Paul headed inside to get changed, before heading out together. This meant more 'Nelena' PDA. Oh the joys, Miley thought. As their was no parents, this mean Joe could make barfing noises whenever he wanted and not get yelled at and he wasn't giving up this opportunity. However it wasnt long before Nick was making his way over to the threesome. His fists were in tight balls, whilst his teeth were clenched. This reaction from Nick just encouraged Joe, who found this apparently hiliarious. Miley sat up, pushing her sunglasses onto the top of her head. Her eyes squinting slightly to glance up at the fuming figure coming towards her and the two boys sitting on either side of her.

"Oh wow you are soooo mature Joseph," Nick said sarcastically as he folded his arms tightly and quickly over his toned chest. "Grow up."

"I'll grow up when you stop sucking that thing's face," he paused for a second. "Infact no, I'll grow up when you date a real girl. Or should I say human being."

"Poned!" Kevin exclaimed laughing and clapping his hands. Miley laughed at Kevin's immaturity. He was twenty and was encouraging this kind of behaviour. Selena suddenly appeared next to Nick, clinging pathetically onto his arm, trying to look hurt.

"Hey kudos for trying to show any emotion," Joe said standing up and patting her shoulder. "Now Nicholas, how are we going to make you see sence?"

"What have I ever done to you?" Her voice was weak and trembling, which made Miley laugh so hard she snorted. Everyone turned to face her and her fingers pinched the end of her nose as she tried to remain calm. Boy was this girl pathetic. Joe placed his hand softly on her shoulder.

"Honey stay out of this. I mean I know it will be hard to get upset, you having no heart and all, but this is between me and my brother," and he gently pushed her backwards, but Selena being the drama queen she is purposely fell backwards, right into the pool.

"Nice one Joe," Nick yelled. His voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Even though I wish I had, I did not push her that hard." Joe found this hilarious and apparently so did Kevin. Miley bit hard on her bottom lip, trying to contain her laughter. But Nick sent her a glare, knowing she found it funny when to him it wasn't any where near funny. Quickly he knelt at the side of the pool, grabbing Selena's hands and pulled her up.

"I'm going home!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Miley was positive Kevin and Joe were going to wet themselves, making her laugh even more.

After Nick had left to drive Selena home, the laughter continued but eventually it died down. Miley began to wonder why they hated this girl so much. The two brothers sat back into their chairs, similutanously placing their white raybans over their eyes. Miley turned to face Joe.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

Joe rolled onto his side, peering over the top of his raybans. "Well she's a two faced, fake, lying, cheating bi-"

"Basically," said Kevin, preventing his brother from continuing. "Nick caught her kissing this guy at a party and being the drama queen she convinced him and us that someone had spiked her drink. So everyone was happy until there was another party and we got a call from a drunk Nick asking to pick him up. So we arrived and we searching this house for him and walked into one of the bedrooms and who was in bed with a guy? Selena and it wasn't even the guy who she had cheated on the first time! Of course when we told Nick he confronted her and she broke down in tears, saying it wasn't true and he believed her."

"Why do you dislike her? You barely know her," Joe asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I didn't say I did," Miley responded quickly, lying back in her seat.

"But it's pretty obvious. I mean this morning at breakfast, laughing along with us. The signs are pretty obvious." The boys leaned in closer. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? No way. People like her just really annoy me."

"What do you mean people like her?" Kevin inquired, folding his arms over his chest.

"People who live in a perfect little bubble. They get anything they want at the snap of their finger and everything is placed into neat little boxes: rich and poor, popular and unpopular. She's just so fake and only cares about herself. The most tragic thing that's ever happened to her is breaking a nail or not being able to get the last pair of shoes." Miley rolled her sparkling blue orbs, whilst the two older brothers lay back into their seats, not fully convinced.

--

The sun was replaced by stars and the moon and eventually the four adolescents had returned inside. They had all seperated and gone into their own bedrooms for showers and to get organised for bed. Half an hour later Miley had managed to rinse all the chlorine from her body and had located herself in bed, with her favourite book: The Notebook. The simple fairytale where the rich, southern girl falls in love with a working class Prince Charming. She always liked to believe that one day she would find her Noah, except there was no way her love would be like Allie and Noah's. She wished that one day she would have to choose between her class order or her soul mate, but that would never happen. But maybe it would, except this time HE was going to be the one to choose? Maybe he was the wealthy one, falling in love with the broken, southern girl. Miley laughed aloud. Yeah like that would happen.

She lay her book on the nightside table and turned off the lamp. She lay in the darkness. The dark used to always frighten her when she was a child, but these days she hardly ever saw the light and now it wasn't so scary. She turned over onto her side and a single tear ran down her cheek. The dark always made her reminisce. She missed her family. Her eyes shut quickly as she tried to block out the painful memories. But the memories came flooding to her, and fast. Some good, some bad and them all heartbreaking.

The door handle began to slowly turn and Miley's eyes shot open. She was in complete shock as the door opened and shut again. The toned figure made his way to her bed and without thinking Miley shuffled along, making room for him. This had to be a joke, she thought. Her hand reached out to turn the lamp on, but he grabbed her hand and she jumped slightly. The sat side by side awkwardly. Miley's heart began to quicken the pace and the beat echoed around the silent room.

"What are you doing in here?" She whispered, her voice shaking and soft.

"I-I don't know," he answered truthfully. Miley looked up at him the confident, cocky teenager had been replaced by a small, scared looking boy.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" She was genuiely concerned, even if he had been treating her rather harshly.

He hesitated for a couple of minutes before facing her, "Do you believe in happy endings?"

"No." She replied simply. He just looked at her puzzled and she contined, "Because true love never ends. So why would their be a happy ending?"

He threw his head back and allowed it to hit off the wall. His eyes slid shut whilst his body slowly fell, until he was lying on this back, his hands over his face.

"So you believe in true love?" He mumbled through his fingers.

"Yes, don't you?"

"What is love?"

Miley paused for a moment. This whole situation was surreal and she was finding it difficult to comprehend what was happening. "I think love is like turning on a light in a dark room. All of a sudden everything becomes clear and visible." A moment of silence passed between them. "What about you?"

"I'm not so sure anymore."

They stayed in that position for some time and Miley began to feel uncomfortably awkward. She just wanted to go to sleep. Suddenly he rolled onto his side, leaning on an elbow and propping his head up with his hand. He just lay there, staring at Miley, who had her head rested on the wall, with her eyes shut. For a minute he thought she had fell asleep, but her eyes fluttered open and fell onto his face.

"You should probably go," Miley whispered.

And then the unexpected happened.

He pushed himself up, so he was sitting facing her. He cupped her face in one hand, gently caressing her cheek with the other. Then slowly he leaned in, his cool breath stunning her and leaving her breathless. Then his soft lips crashed upon Mileys. Miley suprised herself by kissing back. Their lips parted and he sent her a small smile before leaving.

Everything she had thought about him had disappeared within those moments that he had kissed her. Rolling over onto her side she couldn't help but grin madly into the darkness. She had never acted that way before. Miley wasn't so sure of the woman she had transformed into. But that kiss was something .. And it was all she could think about.

--

Morning came and the smile was still on Miley's face when she woke up. She ran down the stairs, jumping the last two steps and skipped into the kitchen where everyone, except Nick was sitting. They all looked at her suspiciously, but never said a word about her mood. Miley wasn't even sure why she was acting this way. But maybe this meant that she would at least be able to become friends with Nick. After that kiss something happened. Suddenly she began to feel things she had never felt before and especially not towards him. It was scary and unusual, but she liked it. She liked taking risks and this was one risk she was going to take.

Nick entered the kitchen and Miley turned her head towards him, delivering a soft, friendly smile which was left unanswered. He sat opposite to her, acting as if she didnt even exist. Miley rolled her eyes, aching inside a little. But what did she expect? Was she really so stupid and naive to think he would enter the room, acting as if they were the best of friends? Of course not. He had a girlfriend. Kissing Miley wasn't going to be the first thing he'd talk about. Heck he didn't even tell his friends she was coming to stay with them!

Miley trudged upstairs and got dressed. That beautiful smile had once again disappeared. She changed quickly into a pair of simple shorts and tank top and made her way downstairs, just as the doorbell went. She heard muffled voices mentioning her name as she reached the bottom step and she quickly walked to the front door. There stood Demi, arguing with Nick but once the girl caught a glimpse of Miley in the background she pushed her way into the house and ran over to her, embracing her in a hug. Miley awkwardly hugged her back. She gave her a look of confusion and Demi just laughed it off.

"Wanna hang out today?" Demi squealed. Wow this girl was way too hyper and happy.

"She can't," Nick said, standing inbetween the two girls and pushing Miley back slightly.

"Why can't I?" Miley sternly folded her arms across her chest, pouting her lips and raising her eyebrows. "I'm not doing anything else."

"Great! Nick get lost, you're such an ass sometimes." Demi grabbed Miley's hand and dragged her upstairs. Miley ran after her, feeling good about this girl. It would be nice to have a girlfriend she could confide in and go to for advice. Sure Kevin and Joe were there, but sometimes being a teenage girl was difficult. It's not as if they had that experience and could help her.

--

The girls sat on Miley's bed, discussing the usual stuff: celebrities, makeup and boys. Miley was contemplating whether or not she should tell Demi what happened last night. For now she was against the idea. It was something she would keep to herself, until she understood the incident a little more.

There was a knock at the door and it swung open.

"Demi leave," Nick said simply, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded.

"Why should I?" She changelled.

"Because I want you to. Why don't you hang out with your friends?"

"I am. Miley's a friend, get over it." She turned to face Miley again, continuing to paint Miley's nails.

"Leave. I want you out of my house."

But Demi ignored him, grinning madly whilst Miley tried to contain her laughter. Nick turned on his heels and stormed off, resulting in the two girls collapsing in a heap laughing.

"Demi," Miley started. "You know I've never done this before."

"Done what?" Demi asked as she began to clear away all the nail polish from the bed.

"Be friends with someone."

"For real?" She seemed genuiely suprised. Miley was a great girl and easy to get on with. It shocked her that no one even bothered to become friends with her.

"For real. I like it, a lot."

Miley caught him from the corner of her eye. Standing aimlessly against her doorframe again. He remained silent. The same look he gave her just before he kissed her last night danced within his chocolate brown orbs and the corners of his lips ever so slightly turned into a tiny smile, causing Miley's heart to flutter. Then he walked off, leaving Miley wanting more.

--

**Blaaa. Tweet, tweet ? /nileylife. **

**Love y'all x**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the realllllly long wait. I just haven't had any inspiration, but now it's summer and i'm bored. YAWN.

**Chapter 4**

Miley rolled onto her side in frustration. The curtains were drawn back, allowing the moon and stars to shine down brightly into her room. A quick glance at the clock told her it was only 4AM. This had been the third time she had awoken because of them same haunting dream. Her stomach started doing flips as she thought about it, and him. She took a deep breath and screwed her eyes up tightly, shaking her head. All those thoughts had to be erased, he had a girlfriend. Also not to mention his parents were fostering her. Plus the guy was a total douche, she deserved better. Yet, he was all she could think about. She could feel it coming, a smile. She tried to push it back, but it was so hard. His memory was consuming her, swallowing her whole. The little voice inside of her prayed for him to come back. She rolled on her back and shut her eyes, waiting for sleep.

* * *

They sat in silence on the drive to the beach, however after a while the radio was turned on to drone out the eery silence that filled the air. Miley avoided any eye contact and focused on the everything outside the car. Her heart began to pick up the speed and she began to wonder why she even agreed to this. If the drive down here was awkward, then surely it wouldn't get any worse when they arrived at the beach? It couldn't. Then she began to wonder why he even asked her? He had felt so much resentment towards her, but now he was spending the entire day with her and only her.

The beach was packed with teenagers in swimsuits catching rays and making the best of their summer holidays. Miley grabbed her purse, threw it over her shoulder and stepped out into the hot LA sunshine. She pushed her sunglasses over her blue orbs and quickly ran after Nick. Her legs moved quickly as she tried to keep up with him. Then he stopped at an isolated part and turned to face her, smiling briefly before sitting down and patting the ground beside him. She cautiously sat beside him and concentrated on the waves.

After a while, Miley felt she had to break this silence and turned to face him. "Why did you bring me here today?"

He looked at her, puzzled and began to ponder the answer to her question. He suddenly smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you come?"

And now it was Miley's turn to think of an answer, instead though, she just frowned.

"I asked you first."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I mean, everyone in the house is going on about how nice you are and how I should make an effort. So this is me making an effort."

She nodded slightly before turning back to face the waves.

"So why did you come?" He asked, watching her as she watched the sea.

"I'm not sure." Her voice was low and she tilted her head to one side, her long brown curls falling over her shoulder. Nick had an urge to reach out and run his fingers through the curls, but he resisted and just quickly shut his eyes, breathing slowly and deeply.

"Do you want to be here?" He asked, watching her.

"Yes." She paused and Nick smiled in delight. "No. I mean, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Miley rolled her eyes at his intimidation.

"I mean, yes I want to be here but I shouldn't."

"You shouldn't?"

Miley turned to face him, "What is your problem?" She stood up and grabbed her flip flops. "I'm going. I knew this was a bad idea."

Nick crossed his arms, smirking as she walked off. He knew she would be back, it was a fifteen minute drive here, there was so way she would find her way home.

"Shut up," she said as she walked back and sat beside him.

"I didn't say anything."

"Just shut up." Miley pulled her knees up to her chest and picked up the sand, watching it run through her fingers. He was irritating her, and he knew it. "So, where's Selena today?"

There was no answer. Miley turned to face him. He sat in silence, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes fixed on the water.

"She's just not the person I thought she was." His answer was quiet. Miley wasn't expecting any answer, she was trying to be irritating and sarcastic.

"What do you mean?"

"I've just recently opened my eyes." And Miley knew that that was the end of that topic.

* * *

The both of them walked through the front door and made their way to the lounge, where voices were heard. The room went quiet as they entered the room. Joe and Kevin sniggered and Miley suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Hey you guys," Joe said, his eyes lighting up. He was clearly enjoying this. "So, how did the date go?"

"Come on," Nick muttered to Miley and the two of them made their way upstairs and to his bedroom. She knew she shouldn't be going through with this, but she couldn't say no.

She stood in the middle of his bedroom awkwardly. It was different, than what she thought it would be like. It was neat, organised and comforting. There was a shelf of old family photos and another full of books and what looked like diarys. In the corner, a guitar sat proudly and there was two doors, leading to his wardrobe and an en-suite. A bed stood on the opposite side, with a bedside table that held a lamp, his laptop and a photoframe that was upside down.

"You know, you can sit down." He said, patting the bed beside him. "I won't bite, I swear."

"Ok then." She walked over, sitting beside him.

"Can I ask you something?" He turned round, crossing his legs.

"I guess."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your family?"

"It's just complicated," she murmured. No one had ever asked her about her family before, and know she had been asked, she didn't feel comfortable about discussing them. She was embarassed about them and thinking of them, upset her.

"I have time." He looked at her, his chocolate brown orbs letting her know that he was going to listen and support her and his angelic smile comforted her.

"Ok, well my dad left when I was 6. It was just me and my mum. He was pretty rotten and treated her horribly. Then when I was 10, he came back and of course, my mum let him back in our lives. It was horrible. And then my mum got cancer and she unfortunately she died when I was 12, leaving me with my dad. He got pretty hung up about the death and the drugs and alcohol got worse and it wasn't until one of my teachers contacted social services that things got better. I got taken out of his care and got placed in this family that was a real family, but I was a pretty messed up kid and that was the last thing they wanted in their family. So ever since I've been 13 I've been transferred from family to family because none of them can basically handle me and my background."

Nick was astonished, and wasn't quite sure how to respond. She had been through a pretty rough life and how was amazed at how strong she had been. He felt terrible for quickly judging her.

"I'm sorry. If you don't mind me saying, but you don't seem that broken to me."

"Yup, that's what they all think. But after a time, when I start to feel comfortable, the real me shines through and the real me needs a lot of attention and is very complicated. No one seems to have the patience."

"Well we're a very patient family. Don't worry, you'll be here a long time."

"You know, that's what the last three families said. The more times I hear it, the harder it gets to believe it."

"Wow." The young boy stood up, his hands on his waist. Miley looked at him, her face screwed up in confusion. "You have serious trust issues. I guess you're right, you are messed up." A small laugh escaped his lips as he shook his head.

"What's so funny about my life? Just because I had to grow up with an abusive father and a weak mother, in a small farm in Tennesse. Ok, I get it, your life is perfect. You have the perfect family, perfect house, perfect friends, perfect everything." Miley stood up and stormed out of his room. From everything she experienced, never once had someone mocked her or laughed at her life. She always despised it when she was treated like a charity case, but this felt so much worse. Slamming the door to her room, she angrily grabbed the case under her bed and threw it open. She had to leave. She couldn't stay in a house in which someone laughed at her misery.

"Miley, what are you doing?" Nick said, walking into her room to reveal her throwing all her stuff into a suitcase.

"I'm leaving." Never once did she look at him or stop what she was doing.

"Oh wow." Nick leant against the door frame and shoved his hands deeply into the pockets of his jeans.

"What?" Miley stood up quickly, her hands on her hips. She breathed deeply and her lips were pouted.

"I just thought you were bigger than this, but whatever. I'm wrong."

As Nick walked out, closing the door behind him, Miley felt tears rim her eyes. She felt so embarassed. She had told him something she had never told anyone else, and he laughed at her. She was leaving. She would find a new family. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Why the heck was she crying? She never cried, especially not over a family that she didn't belong to. She didn't want to leave. She loved it here. She really thought that this would be the family who would be able to handle and care for her. Maybe they could have. But she couldn't stay here. Maybe she was overreacting. But, considering her background, he hadn't heard the worst of it. That was the simple part of her life and he had found it complicated. She needed a place where she didn't feel like a complication. A place where she didn't feel embarassed about her life, where she didn't feel any regrets.

* * *

00:00 AM. Everyone would definately be asleep by now. Miley threw her legs out of bed and slipped her feet into her vintage white converses. She threw on a grey sweatshirt and grabbed her rucksack and suitcase. Silently she made her way downstairs. She had no idea where she was going to go. She didn't know her way about LA, but she knew she had to leave.

Her heart stopped when she noticed a light on in the kitchen. She contemplated making a run for it, or maybe she walked quickly, but quietly she would manage to get past whoever was in there. She stood on the bottom step, panicking and thinking of different ways of how to get out of this house.

"Hey Miles, whatcha doing?" Joe's voice called out. Busted. She made her way into the kitchen to see Joe sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Nothing, now." She took a seat opposite him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, why?" She said, trying to act non-chalant.

"Mhmm. So you felt like taking a midnight stroll with your suitcase?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just your stupid brother," she muttered, reaching out and grabbing a grape.

"What did that idiot do now?"

Miley jumped off the stool. "Nothing. It doesn't matter. I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," he yelled after her. "Oh and Miley?"

"Yeah?" She said, turning round to face him.

"I'm here, if you need to talk or whatever. Just remember that."

She gave him a friendly smile and walked back upstairs, lugging her case behind her. With people like Joe and Kevin in the house, maybe she'll be able to survive?

* * *

**YO. I uploaded a new story, read it please?**

**Twitter .. /catchmex ... i'll follow ya back, promise. just ask me.**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**So, I'm really bad at this .. Starting a story, then loosing inspiration. Bad news is, I probably won't continue with this. But I'm so thankful for the support and I'm keeping it on the site in case one day I wake up and BAM. Inspiriation.**

**However ...**

**I have started a new story which I am loving. It's a collab with the beautiful Francheska. We started this about a month ago and I am in love with the chapters we have already written. Everything is planned out, so I know everything that's going to happen. So I would totally love it if you read and review and show us support? There might even be a sequel ;)**

**But, yeah .. I know it isn't Niley or Jemi, but we're putting a lot of work into this and we are so proud of what we have written so far and I know that you'll love the drama that's in it. **

**So, please please please check it out? It's called Broken Summer of Love and Betrayal. It's a big dramatic story. **

**And I'm sorry for not continuing, but keep reading my stories/one shots ... And if anyone has any stories they'd like me to check out, just PM me a link and I'd be more than happy to.**

**LOVE Y'ALL.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
